Inuyasha's Childhood
by Ketsurui288
Summary: A heart wrenching tale of Inuyasha's past and what he had to deal with as a child. *REVISED*
1. Chapter one: Prolouge

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter one; Prologue  
  
A/N; This is all from Inuyasha's point of view. It is from the time right before his mother died to when he met Kagome.  
  
I held my mother's hand as we walked out into the daylight. I lowered my face to the ground, we had to go through this human village. I knew what they thought of me, of how they feared me, of how they smirked behind their hands as they whispered to one another. How could they treat someone as young as me the way they do? I scowled at the dirty ground as these thoughts passed through my mind. Why did they hate me? Just because I wasn't one or the other, I was treated badly.  
  
I raised my face to look at my mother's. The wind blew her raven hair away from her face, her face looked soft and young. I would remember that sight for the rest my life, I knew that I would. She looked down at me and smiled gently. I forced a grin to my face and turned away.  
  
I could see the noblemen as they stood around, chatting to one another. A memory from a month past surfaced to my mind. I could remember their laughter, their taunts, the ball they threw. I had chased it as the nobleman called me a single word. Half-breed. I had not known then why people treated me the way they did, now I do. I was not human. I had asked Mother what it had meant and she had shed tears. It hurt me to see her crying, even though I didn't understand till she explained. She explained what it meant and I tried to make sense of what she had said.  
  
I looked at the men as we walked into the village to gather food. I looked away and saw a group of children playing. I broke from my mother's grasp and ran to where they sat, playing with a ball.  
  
"Can I play?" I asked, shyly turning my eyes to the ground. I looked back at my mother, and I thought I saw a gleam of hope and happiness shine through her normally sad eyes.  
  
"Sure!" a little girl said as she handed me the ball.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" a boy said, looking at me with a wide grin on his face.  
  
I lightly bounced the ball with as little strength as possible. I passed it to one boy who kicked it to another. That is how the game went for a few minutes. It was fun till a parent came out of the hut to hang clothes for drying.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THAT THING NOW!!" she shrieked as she pointed a finger towards me. The children scrambled into the hut as the woman grabbed a broom.  
  
I backed up in shock as the woman shrieked at her children to `get away from that thing'. I was a thing? I felt tears welling in my eyes as I watched the woman grabbed the broom. *I'm a thing? * I thought in shock as the woman swung the broom into my side. I didn't feel a thing from her weak swing, but I still ran.  
  
I ran till I came upon the noble house that we called home, I ran into the room that I slept in. I ran to the corner and hid, I covered my ears and closed my eyes. *Maybe when I open my eyes I'll be all human!* I thought to myself. I knew that would never happen. I would always be despised. I wished, with all my heart, that I could be all human and live happily.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up when I caught the scent of my mother. She was home. I closed my eyes and returned to cowering in the corner. I could feel dark tendrils of hatred snaking it's way through my body. I lifted myself off the floor and left through the front entrance and leapt into the trees. I ran as quickly as my feet would carry me.  
  
I felt as though I was in a daze. I couldn't feel my body, but my senses had grown more acute. I felt as though my teeth were trying to tear themselves free of my gums. Hatred began to fill my body. A voice chanted darkly in my mind, `Kill. Kill. Kill' I felt myself running, but I slipped into a black haze.  
  
"Owww, my head," I said as I sat up. I brought my hand up to my head to massage at my temples to soothe my raging headache. I saw something from the corner of my eyes and looked at my claws. My fingers were darkened in a maroon color. *Oh, please God, don't let that be what I think it is! * I screamed in my head. I sniffed the dark liquid that coated my claws, only to have my suspicions confirmed. Blood coated my claws and ran trails down my forearms.  
  
"I had to knock him out to subdue his instincts," I heard a man's aristocratic voice say. I knew that voice. I slowly lifted myself to my feet and stumbled past the curtains into the other room.  
  
"Se..Sesshomaru!" I cried out as tears began to run down my face. I ran to him and clutched at his leg.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your awake!" my mother's worried voice said as she scooped me into her arms. I held onto her and cried softly. The blood was now all over their clothes too. I jumped down from her arms and backed up, remembering the blood.  
  
"Wha.what did I do?!" I cried out as I looked back at my blood stained hands. I had an overwhelming urge to run. To get away from everybody.  
  
"He lost control over his demon instincts," I heard Sesshomaru mumble in my mother's ear.  
  
She nodded slowly and looked at me with a deep sadness. "Do you think that it could happen again?" He only shrugged and walked out of the house. I watched after him and wanted to leap up and follow my older brother.  
  
A/N; Please read and review! I'm begging you! I have another story that has become very popular. It is called HalfBreed. Please enjoy! 


	2. Chapter two: Loss

Inuyasha's Childhod  
  
Chapter two; Loss  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Demon Girl and Hanyou-Girl25 for sending my first reviews. Thank you soooo much!  
  
I fell to my knees on the floor and blinked up at my mother. She knelt beside me and gently hugged me. All I could do was sit in shock. What had I done? I could smell the familiar scent of salty tears. I looked into my mother's eyes and saw a deep sadness and small fear. *She's scared of me! My own mother is scared! * my brain screamed at me in heartache. I could see a darkness float over me as my body fell limp.  
  
I woke up wrapped in my warm blankets. I cowered farther into the covers as I remembered what had happened to me earlier that day. I climbed from the bedding I slept on and walked outside. It was night now, the moon was not in the sky. I reached up to the top of my head and felt around for the familiar ears. Gone. I knew they would be. I looked up to the stars and wished that I could be trapped in this human body, that I would never again have to face the glares of society.  
  
I suddenly heard a scream echo from my home. There was only one person that scream could belong to.  
  
"Mother!" I called out as I raced back into the house I had grown up in. I was too late.  
  
I was in human form and there was nothing I could have done to protect her. Her beautiful face was shattered in pain. I stood in the door watching as she was thrown against the wall by a cat demon.  
  
"It is good to see that you will be joining the Lord of the Western Lands soon enough," he hissed as he leaned over my mother.  
  
"Noooo!!!" I screamed as I leapt on his back to stop his assault on my mother, but he only slung me against the wall. I slid to the floor and watched him grasp my mother around her throat. He slammed her against the wall and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"R..run.Inu.yasha," she gasped out as tears welled in her eyes and slowly fell. She screamed again as the demon dug his claws into her throat. I watched as blood welled and slipped past the demons claws. I could felt the heavy tears fall from my eyes as I watched her being killed before my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the demon screamed as a flash of white whipped passed me. Sesshomaru stood before the demon, digging his poisonous claws into his back. The demon slowly slumped to the floor, relaxing his grasp on my mother's throat. His eyes glazed over as death came over him and his flesh vanished. Sesshoumaru grabbed my mother before she could fall and gently laid her on the floor.  
  
Seshomaru knelt by my mother and listened to her last request. Her breathing was harsh and labored as she said four words. `Take care of Inuyasha'. Her last gasp of breath escaped her mouth and her entire body seemed to be at peace.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" I screamed as I ran to her still body. I knelt by her and tried to shake her awake, even though I knew that it wouldn't work. My eyes could not believe what they were seeing. She couldn't be dead! She just couldn't! I cried harder as the harsh sobs racked through my body.  
  
Sesshomaru gently grabbed my hand in his clawed fingers and slowly shook his head. He lifted me up with him and called to the door. "Jaken, bury Inuyasha's mother."  
  
Sesshomaru carried me outside and headed to the lands where his castle stood. I felt myself drift to sleep as I curled up deeper into his arms.  
  
I woke up in an elegant room. I felt disoriented and dazed. I suddenly remembered what had happened and I began to cry to myself. Now I had no one except Sesshomaru, and what if something happened to him? I could feel my heart dipping into deep despair as I curled into a small ball. I felt my chest clench up and the deep sobs rocked throughout my body.  
  
I heard the door of my room open and Sesshomaru walked in. He was followed, like always, by that little green toad. I jumped up and ran to him. I buried my face into his leg as the sobs began to rake through my body. I cried out the pain of all that had happened to me. He gently placed one of his hands on my head and I looked up. He showed me a rarely seen reassuring smile as he knelt down.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must learn to fight and fend for yourself," he said sternly as he looked into my eyes. I slowly nodded and wiped my eyes. He turned towards Jaken and said, "Make sure to get one of the servants to bathe and properly clean him."  
  
Jaken left the room and returned with a teenage human. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were tatters that barely covered her body. I felt so sorry for her. At my home all the servants had been well taken care of. She walked into the room and came over to me.  
  
She lifted me in her arms and cooed out, "Look at those adorable ears! Can I touch them?" Her voice was kind and soothing as she held me.  
  
I nodded slowly and she reached up a tentative hand to where my ears were. She began to rub my ears, which was a very ticklish spot for me. I began to giggle as she tweaked my ears. I rubbed at my face, erasing any signs of me crying.  
  
"So your ticklish there, huh?" she said kindly as she carried me to a small bath filled with warm water. I nodded my head as I quickly undressed and hopped in. I began splashing, when I remembered how my mother would play with me. I stopped suddenly and felt the tears welling up again. I could feel a sob wanting to come from my body.  
  
"Don't cry," she said softly as she brushed the tears away. She began to brush through my hair to get out all the dirt, she was even careful of my sensitive ears. I sat there quietly the whole time, wishing that it was my mother who was cleaning me. I looked up at the girl and could feel the tears in my eyes. 


	3. Chapter three: Training Begins and a Bro...

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter three; Training Begins and a Brother's Love  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Jodea Moondreamer and ChocoChocoChan for reviewing my story. I feel inspired to write more thanks to the reviews. ^o^  
  
The girl lifted me from the bath and began dressing me in a different kimono. It was black, not red. I looked at her questioningly and she smiled down at me. I walked over to where my fire rat kimono lied in a heap and picked it up.  
  
"I want to wear this!" I said as I handed it to her. I looked up at her pleadingly as I held it up to her.  
  
"No, Lord Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru wishs that you wear what you have on now." I could see a look of fear flitting through her eyes.  
  
"But my mo.mommy gave it.to.to me," I cried out as I started sobbing. I held the kimono up to my face. It still had her familiar scent lingering in its folds. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as memories of her smiling face came to me. Memories of her scolding me, of her hugging me, of her holding me close.  
  
The woman walked from the room and came back with Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not know what to do. He wants to wear those old clothes, but I did not wish to defy you and allow him to," she said as she cowered from him.  
  
He looked at her indifferently and walked over to me. He knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his stern eyes and a small smile touched them. It was so rare for me to see him smiling. It made me feel warm and comforted.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you not wish to wear the clothes that I have given to you," he asked as he held my gaze.  
  
"Be.because.my.mommy gave these to me!" I sobbed out as I held up the red kimono for him to see. I could feel my heart aching as I sniffed and her scent entered my nostrils.  
  
"Inuyasha, you may where those clothes for now, but you need to get new ones. Get dressed and meet me in the courtyard, it is time to train," he said as he stood up and swept out the door gracefully.  
  
I loved my brother and always wanted him by my side. He was the only family I had left now. I immediately took off the black garments and rushed to get my red clothes on. I was excited that I would finally get to spend time with my older brother, and that he would be the one to train me to fight.  
  
I rushed from the room and raced down the winding corridor as I came upon a staircase. I jumped to the railing and slid down the banister. It was the first taste of fun I had had in a long time. I jumped off the rail and noticed the little green toad that followed him everywhere.  
  
I jumped up and punched him on the head as I sailed over him. He screamed out a protest as his face was sent into the stair railing. I laughed as I raced out into the courtyard. Sesshomaru looked up from where he stood holding a katana by his side.  
  
"What is so funny, Inuyasha?" he said with an amused look on his face.  
  
"I hit Jaken on the head and he flew into a railing, then he started cursing," I said looking up at him.  
  
He smiled and looked down at me, "Inuyasha, we must start your training now. You are the son of a great demon lord, you must learn to fight well. I will train you as father trained me."  
  
I backed away and crouched into a fighting stance. He stood calmly as he brought the sword up. The training had begun and I was ready.  
  
A/N: I know that Sesshoumaru is a little out of character in this fic. But bare with me. This is when he still accepted him. 


	4. Chapter four: Training Ends and an Enemy...

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter four; Training Ends and an Enemy is Met  
  
A/N: Somehow, my last chapter was accidentally cut, but I fixed the problem, so you might want to go back to chapter three. I would like to thank Jodea Moondreamer again for reviewing. Your right, we don't know how he was when they were younger. ^o^  
  
I stood with a sweat rolling from the end of my nose. Small cuts riddled my kimono as I stood breathing heavily. Training was over.  
  
"That is enough, Inuyasha. You must rest now," Sesshoumaru said as he sheathed the sword he held.  
  
"Do we have to? I need to become a great fighter like you! I said as I ran to his side.  
  
He smiled down at me and headed back to the castle where I now lived. I ran behind him and followed him inside. I looked to the side and saw Jaken still rubbing his head and cursing.  
  
"Jaken! Watch the language and come with me," Sesshoumaru said as he headed up the stairs. "Make sure that Inuyasha is cleaned and he is handed new clothes."  
  
"That brat hit me, my lord!" Jaken said as he scowled at me from behind Sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
A streak of white whipped around as he gripped Jaken by the throat. "He is my younger brother and you will do as I say!" he said as Jaken choked under his grip.  
  
"Y.yes.my lord!" he said as he dropped to the floor.  
  
I could hear him grumbling as I walked behind them up the stairs. Sesshoumaru glared at him over his shoulder and Jaken immediately shut up. I giggled at Jaken as I ran up to my older brother. He seemed startled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.  
  
Out of nowhere, a sudden loud blasting sound could be heard. I halted and looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked full of hate at that moment. I looked ahead and saw a huge snake demon winding it's way through a hole in the wall. Sesshoumaru picked me up and gracefully leapt down the stairs. He set me down and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"You must get as far away from here as quickly as possible. That demon is the one who killed our father and ordered you and your mother's death," I could see the worry in his eyes for me. Suddenly, he did something he had never done before. He hugged me and I hugged him.  
  
He leapt up and went back to where the snake sat. I ran after that. I leapt from the door of the grand house and into a tree. I ran as fast as my small legs would carry me. Now I had no one, I was alone. I ran until I came upon a small village.  
  
I slowly walked into the village and looked around for food. I sniffed the air and smelled fresh bread being baked. I followed my nose until I saw a small hut with a man baking bread inside.  
  
"Excuse me," I said politely, "may I please have a small piece of bread?"  
  
"You have to pay," he said without turning around.  
  
"I don't have any money. I don't even have a home anymore," I said the last part quietly as my voice started choking up from the tears that were starting up again.  
  
The man turned around at the sound of my tears and I could smell his feelings change from that of pity to hate and fear. "GET OUT YOU HALF- BREED!!!" he bellowed as he grabbed up a stick.  
  
My ears flattened against my head at the volume of his voice. He started swinging the stick around and I dodged it easily. I grabbed the stick and snapped it in my grip. He looked at me in fear as he held the splintered remains of the wood. He stepped back and started to scream like a little girl. I ran from the hut clutching my ears in agony.  
  
Suddenly a mob of humans came out of nowhere. They held up weapons of all sorts and started to chase after me. I ran until I was cornered against a tall fence. I spun around and looked at the humans as one stepped forward and started to laugh at me. I looked frantically around, trying to find a means of escape. I looked back up at the human who towered over me. I could feel myself filling with fear and rage.  
  
A/N; Please read and review! I like to know that people enjoy my story!^o^ 


	5. Chapter five: Humanities Hatred

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter five; Humanitie's Hatred  
  
A/N; I would like to thank Jodea Moondreamer again and HotaruMaxwell. I try to update everyday, to keep people's interests. Both my fics are going to be long going I think.  
  
I glared at the man and flexed my claws. He stepped back slightly, then let out a loud bray of laughter.  
  
"The little demon child thinks he can fight against us!" he stated as he looked over hi shoulder to the others.  
  
They started moving in closer and drawing back their weapons. I looked around frantically between them all as they drew in ever closer. They began bringing their various weapons down upon my body and I knelt down in pain. I brought my claws up and swung around frantically at the villagers.  
  
I could feel huge bolts of pain raking through my body as their weapons came down again and again. I howled in pain as something sharp dug itself into my side. I could feel warm blood oozing its way through my kimono and soaking it. I screamed again as something else dug into my back. I felt darkness consume my body as I fell to the ground.  
  
I woke up drenched in my own blood. I was in terrible pain and lying in the middle of the forest. Physical pain was all my mind was consumed with as I lie on the ground gasping. I panted in the overwhelming pain as I climbed to my knees. Blood dripped from my nose and pattered to the ground creating a small puddle. I reached a hand to my head and felt a long gash on my forehead. One of my ears throbbed painfully as I tried to swivel it around. I reached a hand up to touch it but it was lying limp on my head.  
  
"AGH!!" I gasped out as I touched it. The pain was immense through out my entire body and I could barely stand up.  
  
I swayed to my feet and collapsed in pain. I curled into a ball and started crying myself to sleep, all the while, thinking to myself about why humans were so cruel.  
  
I awoke once again into a world of pain, but it was now only a dull throb. I climbed to my feet and began stumbling my way through the forest. I knew that through out the rest of my life, I would have live to fight against humans.  
  
I stayed in the top of a tree for the next few days nursing my wounds. I was finally strong enough to climb down from the tree and hunt down food. I had not eaten in days and hunger was the new pain that I felt. I jumped from the tree and sniffed around for food. I could smell a rabbit nearby and I quietly stalked it . After the quick hunt, I ate meat raw for the first time. It was juicy and sweet. The blood filled my senses and I was filled with the delicious taste. I licked the tips of my claws when the meat was completely consumed, trying to keep more of the taste.  
  
I lied back in the tree and thought of the cruelties in humanity.  
  
A/N; Sorry it's so short, but I have graduation tomorrow and it's like 3:00 in the morning. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter six: No Home

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter six; No Home  
  
A/N; I would like to thank Jodea Moondreamer once again. I would also like to thank Take2TLT who e-mailed me about this story. I appreciate all the reviews and when people tell me that they like my story. ^o^ (starts sobbing in happiness).  
  
I looked from the tree where I sat. Humans were standing below me. A middle- aged man and a young boy stood talking. The boy was being scolded for something or other. I was bored, so I sat listening.  
  
"Dad, who's that?" the boy said pointing his finger in my direction. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes while laying my ears flat against my skull.  
  
"Hello up there!" the man called up. "What are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be home?"  
  
I looked down at him and said, "I have no home. I'm an orphan." I could smell his pity and see it in his eyes.  
  
"Come with us!" the boy said cheerfully.  
  
"I can't. No one wants me. I'm a half-demon," I said the last part painfully, knowing what would happen next.  
  
"No you're not! Half-demons look funny and the only thing weird about you is your hair!" the boy said with his arms crossed.  
  
"He's right. Why do you lie?" the father said. I could hear the curious edge in his voice.  
  
I hopped from the tree with my ears sticking straight up. I looked him in the eyes and said, "How can you tell me that I am lying? I am the son of the Great Lord of the Western Lands." I turned and walked away, limping from the injuries that lashed across my body.  
  
I felt something suddenly strike me in the head and I turned around. The man stood holding an arm full of rocks. He threw another, which struck me in the head. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. I watched as his son followed suit. They both began chucking rocks at me and hurling insults. I could feel blood dripping from a cut above my eye and my other injuries began screaming.  
  
I tried to climb to my feet, but the pain wouldn't allow me to. I fell forwards onto my face and looked up at them. I felt tears welling in my eyes and the same thought ran through my head over and over again *No home. I'm hated by all. *  
  
I gasped in pain as a large rock struck my hurt ear and I passed out.  
  
I awoke in a heap of dead bodies from a recent battle. I could feel my claws digging into rotting flesh as I strived to sit up. One of my claws past through one body's chest and I could feel their innards squirming with maggots. I immediately extracted my claws from the body and wiped the disgusting entrails on another's armor. I slowly climbed up and stumbled forward. I fell from weakness and I began to roll down the rest of the hill. I landed at the bottom with a soft thud and rolled onto my back.  
  
I looked up at the sky as I gasped for breath feeling the pain that no seven year old should endure. I dug my claws into the ground and began dragging my body along, leaving a thick trail of blood behind. Most of it, mine. I dragged my body, until I came upon a pair of feet.  
  
I looked up into the eyes of a young woman. Her eyes were filled with pity and a small fear. She knelt down in front of me and touched my hurt ear. I sucked in breath at the painful sensation. I began to growl at her, warning her to stop trying to hurt me worse. She stepped back and I instantly saw a dim evilness play across her features.  
  
She grabbed my ear and began pulling it roughly. I weakly tried to strike her with my claws, but she easily dodged it. She let out a harsh laugh and kicked me in the side. I could feel the broken ribs grinding together painfully. I looked up at her face and saw that she was enjoying my suffering. I tried again to swipe at her, but she only dodged and began grabbing my hurt ear and tugging on it. She danced around like a sprite as she kicked at me and tugged my poor ears. I finally passed out again as I gave into pain.  
  
I woke up again, only now it was night. The devil girl was gone and I was alone to suffer in the pain that she had inflicted upon me. My ears throbbed horribly and my ribs continued grinding against one another. I rolled onto my back and relaxed my body as I wished on a star.  
  
I wished for a home and happiness.  
  
A/N: I would appreciate any comments what so ever. Please review and let me know what you think. If I don't post, it's because I'm working on my other fan fics. 


	7. Chapter seven: Hunted

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter seven; Hunted  
  
A/N; I would like to thank Jodea Moondreamer and HotaruMaxwell for reviewing again. I would also like to thank The Unnamed Demon for reviewing. Please tell your friends about my story and put it on your favorites. I literally felt like crying when I saw how many reviews I had gotten! (I'm a girl, so this shouldn't seem too strange! ~o^) I'm sooo happy!! (starts sobbing)  
  
The next few days were a never ending cycle of pain for me. I lied in the same place moaning with pain and wishing for death to come to me. My heart ached from all the loss I had suffered as I was finally able to will my body to stand. I slowly walked forward with a new purpose. I walked forward heading into the sinking sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Seven years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched as the humans waged war against one another. They were such fools, fighting their own kind. I smirked as I watched one after another fall to their knees and slump to the ground as they embraced death. I was now fourteen years old, but I could still remember my mother's death as the pain wrenched her face.  
  
The pain of loneliness had been terrible for the first few years, but I had eventually blocked out my emotions. I watched as the battle ended and both sides retreated. Not one of the humans was uninjured. I let out a laugh as I jumped from my perch high in the tree. I knew what their reaction would be to my presence, I had made a name for myself.  
  
"IT"S INUYASHA!!!!" a man screamed out as he clutched his injured arm.  
  
The men started screaming and running in all directions. I smi8rked as I leapt high into the air and landed before one man.  
  
"You. You smell like that woman who hurt me years ago," I said as I sniffed the air around his body.  
  
The man backed away and began to flee in another direction. I jumped over his head and landed in front of him. I shot my arm out and grabbed his shirt. I sniffed the air around his face.  
  
"It is her!" I snarled in his face as I held him in my grip. "Take me to your home!" I growled as I pushed him forwards. The man stumbled forwards and walked to his village. Once there, I immediately caught her scent.  
  
The villagers screamed as I jumped from building to building, tracking her down. I finally came upon a small hut that was drenched in her scent. I tore through the entrance and headed towards the room I smelled her in. My instincts overrode my senses as I glared at the woman who stood before me.  
  
"You! You're the one! You beat me until I couldn't move! Now you will pay!" I growled as I leapt at her with claws outstretched. I could feel my claws slip through her silky flesh as I looked into her startled eyes. She stepped backwards as my claws ripped through her chest. I swung my claws again and killed her in one final stroke. Her eyes grew dull and listless as her body fell to its knees.  
  
I looked up awaking from my slight daze. I looked at my claws as shock overcame my body. *I killed a human! I can't believe I killed a human! * I screamed in my mind as tears welled in my eyes. What would my mother have thought of me if she was alive?  
  
I ran from the hut clutching at my head in heartache. *She deserved it, * a cold voice tried to reason in my mind. The demon instincts began to overcome me, soothing me, reasoning with me. I relaxed as I slipped into a black calm.  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Your thoughts really do matter to me! 


	8. Chapter eight: The Jewel is Revealed

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter eight; The Jewel is Revealed  
  
A/N; I would like to thank Jodea Moondreamer for being a constant reader. I would also like to thank robinsama, GoldenGalaxia50, shiroryu of the moon, Jazzi-chan, dragonfly, and ALICEHUA (who e-mailed me about the story). Thank you everybody! You don't know how much it means to me!!  
  
I walked through the forest in a slight daze as the cold voice soothed me with justifiable reasons for killing the woman. I stumbled along the forest, looking at nothing in particular. I tripped and fell to my knees. I stayed on my knees as I looked at my blood-stained clothes and claws. I had killed that woman because she was stupid, because she didn't understand.  
  
I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "I'm a monster," I murmured to myself as I allowed my hands to drop to my sides.  
  
"What's the matter half-breed?" a voice taunted from behind me. I slowly turned my head to the side and looked at the person from the corner of my eyes. A lizard demon stood before me with a smirk gracing her scaly lips.  
  
"I...I...killed a human," I said as I shuddered at the memory of the woman as her body slipped forward. The demon looked at me and let out a raspy laugh. It was like parchment rubbing together.  
  
"That's all?! Hah! You will soon die anyways, son of the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Your brother has already fallen to my hands!" she said as she went into another bout of laughter.  
  
"You...you lie! My brother is too great a fighter to die at your scaly hands!!" I said as I stared up at her in shock.  
  
I jumped to my feet and snarled at her. She backed up slightly, then began laughing again. I growled as I leapt at her and raked my claws at her body. She easily dodged as I fell to the ground after being unbalanced. I glared at her as I ran towards her again, I claws slid across her scaly flesh as I met my mark. Her skin was thick and I barely made a scratch on her scales. She laughed again as I leapt at her. I hit thee ground again when an idea struck.  
  
I dug my claws into my shoulder, inflicting a deep gash up my arm. I smirked at her confused look as I let loose my attack. "BLADES OF BLOOD!!" I shouted as I swept the blood coated claws in her direction.  
  
"...Damn," was the last thing she said as the red blades sliced across her body, ending her life. I could hear a lot of footsteps approaching as I watched her body disintegrate.  
  
I leapt into a tree and listened to their conversation.  
  
"This jewel can make a half-demon full?! What is the name of such a jewel?" a voice asked in amazement.  
  
"It is known as the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls," a second voice responded. My ears twitched as I processed this new found information. *A jewel that could make me a full demon? *  
  
"Where is this jewel?" the first asked.  
  
"It is guarded by a very young priestess. The girl is only sixteen, yet she is a very powerful miko."  
  
"What is this girls name?" the first asked in utter curiosity.  
  
"Kikyou," the second said.  
  
A/N; Well, I really don't have much to say, except.....THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!!!!! (coughs) Ahem, anyways please read and review! 


	9. Chapter nine: The Search Begins

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter nine; The Search Begins  
  
A/N; I would like to thank HotaruMaxwell, dragonfly, magic-shield, Jodea Moondreamer, and robinsama for reviewing. I just received information that I'm on some reader's favorite stories and/or author lists! I'm so happy!! I decided to bring you this chapter earlier then usual.  
  
"Kikyou, huh?" I muttered to myself as I sat in the tree. I dug my claws into the bark as I watched the men pass by. I smirked to myself and hopped from the tree. "Well, Kikyou, I will come and take the jewel from you!" I said to myself as I let out a rough bark of laughter. *A chance for me to be accepted! *  
  
I ran through the woods at full speed to find any information about this Kikyou person. I slowed to a halt as I neared a village.  
  
"D..DEMON!!!" a woman shrieked as I walked into the village. The men picked up spears, arrows, and other weapons as they tried to form a barrier around me.  
  
I smirked at the group of men around me. One stepped forward holding a spear in both hands. His body was shaking and I could smell the fear sweating from his body. "Wh..What business.. do you ..have here?" I could hear his bones rattling in trepidation.  
  
I twisted a fist into his kimono and lifted him into the air. I looked him in the eyes and snarled into his face, "Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama?! Where can I find it?!"  
  
The man's eyes were becoming tear filled in his fear. "I don't know, please do not kill me!" he said as he begged for his life.  
  
I threw him to the ground and shouted out, "Do any of you know?!" I glanced around the villagers as I asked. A strange figure wrapped in a cloak stepped forward.  
  
"Aye, I have heard of the stone you ask of. Come, follow me," the raspy voice whispered out through the thick folds.  
  
I followed the figure in suspicion. This person had appeared out of nowhere. I sniffed the air and started sneezing. Whoever she was, she knew how to piss a dog demon off. Her smell was foul, she smelled like age and mold. I held my nose as I followed her, growling at her the whole time.  
  
She stopped in front of a small hut and beckoned for me to follow. I did as she wanted, still suspicious of the cloaked figure. She pulled down her hood as she started a fire.  
  
Her face was not of an old hag, as I had suspected. She was a young maiden with a milky complexion. Her face seemed to glitter at every angle. Her hair was a pale blond with a slight greenish tinge to it. I could feel an odd aura around her, and my demon instincts told me not to trust her.  
  
"So you wish to find the Jewel of Four Souls?" she asked in a melodious voice that was completely different than the raspy whisper I had heard.  
  
"Feh! Wasn't that what I was asking for?" I said impatiently as I watched her feed the fire. I now knew what that smell was. She was an elf demon. Not a good kind to run into. They looked like true elves, but were completely different in nature.  
  
I flexed my claws instinctively as I waited for her answer. She looked up at me, and I could see a red fire burning in her eyes. She slipped a hand into her robes and took out an intricate flute. She lifted it to her face, and at first I was confused. Then she started playing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!!" I screamed as I clutched my hands over my aching ears. She continued to play on a very high-pitched note and I could see a smile flicking at her lips. She watched me as an evil glee spread across her face. I clutched at my ears as my sensitive hearing was toyed with.  
  
I suddenly heard the cold voice in my head again. *Kill her. She's a demon. Kill her. KILL!!!* I slowly lowered my hands from my ears, though I could still hear the terrible noise. I lowered the hands to my sides as darkness slowly crowded my vision. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the total fear I saw on her face.  
  
I woke up soaked from my chest to my knees in something that felt warm and sticky. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a tree. I could smell a strong stench of blood. I looked at my body, and realized it was coming from my clothes. It was the demon girls blood that coated my body. I sat in shock for a brief time before climbing down from the tree and heading towards the scent of water, I needed to wash the blood from my clothes and claws.  
  
Third person for now  
  
(A/N: Grab your drool cups now! Okay...ready...DROOL!!)  
  
Inuyasha stepped to the water and sat on his haunches as he took a drink. He stood up and began to pull the blood soaked clothes from his body. His muscles rippled as he pulled off his kimono and set it on the ground next to the lake. He took the rest of his clothes off and dove into the water. His muscles rippled as he swam back to the surface. His head surfaced and his beautiful silver locks caressed the water. His ears moved around frequently as they shook off the water. He pulled his clothes into the water and began to let the currents wash the blood out. He set his clothes on the shore to dry and relaxed into the water thinking of the prize he sought.  
  
Back to first person:  
  
I sat in the water as I waited for my clothes to dry. Only one thing ran through my mind. The Shikon no Tama. I checked my clothes to see if they were dry yet and stepped from the water. I shook out the wetness from my hair and got dressed. The search had to be continued.  
  
A/N: I AM a girl, so don't get weirded out about that one paragraph. (I was drooling as I wrote it too! ^o^) Anyways, please review my story, it means so much to me!! 


	10. Chapter ten: A Brother's Return

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter ten; A Brother's Return  
  
A/N; I would like to thank Sora Moto, magic-shield, HotaruMaxwell, Jodea Moondreamer, Rockerchikie, dragonfly, and a special thanks to robinsama for putting me on your favorites list! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, I'm sooo happy right now!!! My story has 33 reviews! I did not expect so many reviews, and they're all good!!  
  
To dragonfly; No, I don't write for a living, but I might. I'm 15, but I have written a horror story that is 50 pages on looseleaf.^-^  
  
I stretched my body after my swim, I was headed towards another town to get more information about Kikyou and the Shikon no Tama. I entered the village and immediately began receiving stares. I ignored them as I walked through the village center. I saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Se.Sesshoumaru!?" I exclaimed as I stood back, slightly surprised. "I...I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Where did you get that idea, little brother?" he enunciated "little brother" in a cold, heartless tone. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hatred for me and an indifference to the rest of the world.  
  
"A reptile demon told me! She said she killed you!" I said as I took a step towards him.  
  
"You shall die, little brother. By my hands!" he said with no emotion at all. He held his first two fingers up and they began to glow gold.  
  
"Wh..What are you DOING!?" I said as I dodged his whip.  
  
"You caused our father's death. It was you and that human mother of yours that caused his untimely demise," he stated flatly as he swung his whip towards me again. I could see his other claws beginning to glow a sickly green.  
  
I dodged again and stared at him in shock. *Why is he DOING this!? He's not going to use his poison claws on me is he!?* "What are you talking about!? I never knew Father! He died when I was still a baby!" I shouted as I barely dodged his next attack.  
  
"He died protecting you," he said as he disappeared. He reappeared beside me and struck at me with his deadly claws. I dodged and ran from him looking over my shoulder. I watched as he disappeared, thinking that he had run. Until I ran into him without looking. He looked down at me in utter hatred and brought his claws down upon me.  
  
His claws struck me in the face as he brought his other claws around. He struck me again in the stomach and kicked me aside. "You will die, little brother," he stated as he swept away. He was expecting the poison to take my life.  
  
"I..refuse..to die," I said as I passed out.  
  
A/N: Okay, in case anybody is confused, when he blacks out as he is walking or fighting, his demon instincts took over and he became all demon. Just so you know. Oh, he didn't do it while fighting Sesshoumaru because it's his brother and he cares about him and doesn't want to kill him. Please read and review! 


	11. Chapter eleven: The Poison takes Effect

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter eleven; The Poison Takes Effect  
  
A/N; I'm running out of ideas!! Oh NO!!! *sobs* Please help!! I would like to thank robinsama, Inu-Luva, and shiroryu of the moon for reviewing.  
  
I awoke with my vision blurred. I looked around and could see hazy faces looming over me. I was so confused and disoriented. The world was whirling before my eyes and everything was blurry. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the spinning sensation deep in my stomach. I felt nauseous and I could feel my stomach rising and rolling like a tidal wave.  
  
"Wh..What...happened?" I said slowly as I tried to stop the feelings rushing through my body. My legs felt numb and I had trouble breathing. I squinted my eyes and focused on a face above me as they knelt down.  
  
I could feel a hand tugging roughly on my ears and a voice say, "These ears are real, he's just a half-breed." The person then stood up and the crowd dispersed.  
  
*Why did my brother attack me? He's family. What happened to him? Our father died protecting me?* these thoughts ran through my head in confusion as I felt my stomach tightening.  
  
I clutched a hand up to my pounding head as I tried to sit up. I could feel a fiery burning sensation in my stomach and face. I fell to my haunches from the numbness of my legs. I could feel my ears drooping and my body was in a never ending realm of pain. A hazy figure walked over to me and started laughing at my condition.  
  
"Look at the half-breed! How pathetic!!" it said between laughs pointing a blurry finger at me.  
  
I wobbled to my legs to attack the figure but only succeeded in falling face first into the dirt. I growled up at the figure and weakly clawed at its legs as it laughed even harder. I could feel the figure grip my hair and I was dragged upwards. I lied limply in the air as the figure laughed evilly and struck me in the face.  
  
I could feel the blood dripping from my mouth as I squinted, trying to see the figure. It was still laughing at my pain in mirth. I tried to free myself from the figure's grasp, weakly clawing at the hand that held my hair. The figure dropped me and kicked me in the ribs still laughing as it walked away. I coughed roughly and a coppery taste filled my mouth as I coughed up blood. I lied in the street, struggling to keep conscious as the pain filled my mind.  
  
I finally slipped into the black of sleep as the pain filled my veins. The poison of my brother's claws was taking effect.  
  
A/N: I am seriously hitting a writer's block. I think it's because I stayed up till dawn last night and didn't get much sleep.-_-; Oh well! ^-^ Please review! 


	12. Chapter twelve: Awakened

Ionuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter twelve; Awakened  
  
A/N; I slept till two this afternoon, so I'm ready to type! I would like to thank dragonfly, Jodea Moondreamer, magic-shield, HotaruMaxwell, Ztbabe1, Super Baka Cow, and SesshoumaruFanCall911 for reviewing! I'm so happy people like my story! I never expected to receive so many reviews! ^-^  
  
I could feel warm fingers touching my forehead, I opened my eyes slightly to look at my surroundings. I could see raven hair blowing in the breeze, obscuring my vision of the trees. I opened my eyes wider and my vision cleared. The terrible pain that had been ripping through my body was now just a dull throb. The poison that my brother had inflicted upon me was gone.  
  
*My brother. How could he!?*  
  
"You're awake. That's good," a warm voice said. I looked to the side and saw a girl kneeled down next to me.  
  
She had warm brown eyes that were wise beyond her years. She wore the robes of a miko and her hair was up in the style of a miko. The girl held a rag up to my face and I stiffened, the girl halted then pressed the rag against my skin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" I demanded, snatching at the hand that held the rag.  
  
"I'm helping you, what does it look like?" she said as she took the rag away and dipped it in a pail of water at her side.  
  
"Why would you help me!? I'm a half-breed!" I said, spitting the last word like venom.  
  
"It does not matter what you are. When you are poisoned, you need help."  
  
"Why!? Why do you help me!?"  
  
"I am a miko. It is my duty. My name is Kikyou. What is yours?"  
  
"Why should I tell you!?"  
  
"Because it is polite," she said with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
I looked at the strange girl and answered her question. "Inuyasha." *Kikyo has the sacred jewel. I only have to find out where it's at, then I can become all demon,* I schemed to myself.  
  
"Good. I live in the village in that direction," she said as she pointed behind her. "I can see that you are much better off now. I am going to return to my village." She lifted her bow and arrows from the ground at her side and stood up. She turned from me and walked in the direction she had pointed out.  
  
I leapt in a tree and followed her as I hopped from branch to branch. I could feel the breeze blowing through my hair as I followed the miko. She would lead me to the jewel and I would take it from her. I could imagine the look on her face as my claws tore through her flesh, as her body was ripped asunder. I smirked to myself at the thought of her slow and terrible death.  
  
I watched as she stepped into the village and made her way to a shrine. I followed discretely behind, hopping from tree to roof top and to behind several different huts. I watched as she walked inside and I stood by the doorway looking inside. She knelt in front of a pedestal that held a chain of demon fangs. In the center was a jewel that glowed with a purple pink light. The Shikon no Tama. I smirked as I watched Kikyou mix herbs. It was time to set my plan into action.  
  
I walked away from the shrine and jumped into the air. I landed in the village center and started a distraction. I raced through the village, knocking people over and tearing buildings down. I watched the shrine intently, waiting for the girl to immerge at the shocked screams of `demon' and `monster'.  
  
Finally, the girl rushed from the shrine doorway with her bow and arrow in hand. She looked around with a calm air. I ignored her and ran at top speed and jumped over her head. I leapt through the doorway and grabbed the necklace, then ran back out. I ran from the village into the nearby forest.  
  
I suddenly found myself pinned to a tree with arrows hanging from my sleeves. I looked up and saw Kikyou staring at me with another arrow pulled taught in the bow. I stared at her in shock and the silence seemed to last an eternity. She stepped up to me and took the jewel from my hand, leaving me pinned to the tree. She walked away, giving me a glancing look before returning to the village.  
  
I reached a clawed hand up to one of the arrows pinned in my sleeve. I wrapped my fingers around it and drew away from it immediately. It was glowing a faint pink and burned the skin on my fingers. I sat pinned to the tree till I finally got sick of hanging around. (A/N: Nice pun, huh? ^o^) I gripped the arrow in my claws and ripped it from my kimono sleeve. I ripped the other one out and slumped to the ground. My hands were burning from the purity spells on the arrows. I stared at the burned flesh of my fingers, that girl was pissing me off.  
  
A/N; How was that? I know it's not very long, but I don't like to make people wait long. Please review!! 


	13. Chapter thirteen: Betrayed and Awakened

Inuyasha's Childhood  
  
Chapter thirteen: Betrayed and Awakened.  
  
A/N: Okay, last chapter was really short and I apologize, but it is very difficult to type from scratch. I would like to thank dragonfly and magic- shield for reviewing. Oh well! On with the story!  
  
I glared at the girl from my perch in the tree. She sat on a hill and she looked deep in thought. Her bow and arrows lied at her side, slightly strewn. I watched her till her voice cut through the silence sharply.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you are watching me, come and sit with me."  
  
I leapt down from the branch I had been sitting on and glared at her. I sat on my haunches and watched her from the corner of my eye. She looked over at me and smiled, kindness shown through her like a beam of sunlight.  
  
"Because of the Shikon no Tama I cannot live the life of a normal woman. I have to protect the jewel with my life," she said as she turned her gaze back to the village.  
  
I stood up and faced her. "So what! We've all got our crosses to bare!" I said as I walked from her.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't complain," I spun around at her words. I looked at her upturned face and saw deep sadness and regret in her eyes. I felt bad for her and the life she had chosen. I turned from her and walked away, back into the forest.  
  
I watched her as she headed back to the village, I suddenly felt totally guilty for her. I watched as she approached the hill again. This time she was followed by small children who frolicked around her. They were helping her pick herbs and such.  
  
"Sister Kikyou! Sister Kikyou! Is this the right herb?" a small girl in an orange kimono asked as she ran up to her.  
  
"Why yes sister Kaede, that is the exact herb that I was looking for!" she smiled down at the girl as she took the herb from her.  
  
I watched as the children helped her. I watched as she frolicked with them. Her face glowed in true happiness. I knew that I couldn't take the jewel now. It would tear my soul apart to do such a thing.  
  
I followed her everywhere, I followed her when she took care of others. I followed her when it snowed, rained, I didn't care. In my heart, I only wished to stay beside her, to relieve her pain. I followed her wherever she went and I helped to guard the jewel. I felt that I had to.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said as the winds blew through her raven hair, "You can use the jewel to become all human."  
  
"Human?"  
  
"Yes, it is true that you are half-demon but you are also half-human. If you used the jewel to become all human, it would be purified and I could live a normal life," I could see her face light up at the thought of being free from her duties.  
  
I sighed and looked to the distance. *All human. I would be weak then. But I could live with Kikyou for forever.* I thought on the idea and a hundred doubts ran through my mind.  
  
She stood up and looked over her shoulder, "Tell me what you have decided tomorrow." She walked in the direction of the village and I sat thinking. When I came to a decision I stood up and walked back into the forest.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha?" she asked. The winds swirled around us. I stood facing her and we looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll become human for you," I said as the winds blew harder around us.  
  
"I'll bring the jewel to you tomorrow, good night," she said as she turned and walked away. I nodded and turned in my own direction.  
  
I waited through the night and walked through the forest in the morning. Suddenly, an arrow past by my face. I turned around and saw Kikyou with another arrow pulled taught.  
  
"Die, Inuyasha!" she yelled as she let the arrow fly.  
  
I leapt into the sky and ran to the village. I jumped into the village and the villager's tried to keep me in a net. I slashed my way through and leapt over the buildings. I ran until I came to the shrine. I jumped through the roof and blocked my nose from the dust with my kimono sleeve. I smirked as I grabbed the chain that held the jewel. *I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! She betrayed me!* On the outside, I may have appeared arrogant and cocky, but I was broken up on the inside.  
  
Spears came at me through the doorway and I slashed through some of them. I knocked down the lamp that burned. The shrine caught on fire and I leapt from the building.  
  
"Finally, a way for me to become ll demon," I said to myself as I twisted in the air to dodge the spears that flew in my direction.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a voice screamed.  
  
I felt a sharp pain being driven through my chest. I watched as the jewel flew from my grasp and rolled away from me. I looked up and saw Kikyou standing with a bow in hand. I looked at her in shock.  
  
"Ki...Kikyou..how...could..I...thought...," I held my hand out to the jewel and I could feel my mind slipping as I looked at Kikyou one last time.  
  
I could smell something coming closer. It smelled like..Kikyou. I opened my eyes and saw a girl running up the hill. I reached a clawed hand up to the arrow and withdrew. It was far more powerful then the other arrows she had used to pin me. I watched as the terrified girl was chased by a giant centipede demon. The girl tripped and sprawled at the base of the tree I was pinned to.  
  
"What's the matter, Kikyou? Why don't you do her like you did me?" I asked as I glared down at her.  
  
"Huh? So your alive?" Kikyou said from her position on the ground.  
  
"You look pretty dumb there, Kikyou. The Kikyou I know wouldn't waist her time," I said, waiting for a response.  
  
"That's it! Kikyou, Kikytou, whoever she is, I'm not her!" the girl said, climbing up the roots to stand facing me.  
  
"If you're not, then there's no way that you could smell so.." I sniffed the air around her and backed off slightly. "You're not her."  
  
"I know! My name's Kagome! Ka go me!" she said loudly.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked. I think that this is the last chapter. Well, bye bye!! 


End file.
